The Pokemon Master Dakota Gryphon
by RJ.England
Summary: Dakota Gryphon is a young trainer whose mother's death drives him to become the best Pokemon Trainer in the world.
1. Prolouge

**Author Notes**

 **This fanfiction is based on Pokémon and takes place in the Pokémon world. It uses the game, anime, manga and Pokémon movies as references for the history and timeline of the world. I will be taking some creative liberties as I write however I will always try to stay as faithful to the source material as I can. Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoy the story of the Pokemon Master, Dakota Gryphon.**

 **This prologue is a braindump that help me get to the start of the story starting in Chapter 1. If it feels rushed or reads more like an outline, it was done purposly to allow me to get over the hump of HOW to start this story. This allows me to introduce the character and his motives without committing time to writing 4 chapters that play no real role in the novel. The rest of the story is written in third person. Sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

 **Chapter Zero (Prologue)**

My name is Dakota Gryphon. I grew up on Pacifidlog Island with my mother and father. My parents were very wealthy but simple people. My father was an investor and had been a part of the earliest days of Silph Co. and later helped upstart the Devon Corporation located in Rustboro City. I had a life of luxury filled with all the toys I could ever want or need. We had butlers and maids that tended to us and help raise me when my parents were not around. I was schooled by the best teacher from around the region. We lived in a large mansion on the island that overlooked most of the town. Both my parents were considered ambassadors and were well liked within the community. Our wealth helped provide many facilities for the town allowing it to thrive and become more important within the Hoenn Region. There were even talks of Pacifidlog Town being upgraded into a city. Overall, my childhood was the stuff of dreams until it all changed when two Pokemon lost control.

One day, two wild Gyarados were having a territory dispute while I was playing down by the oceanfront. The destruction caused by their dispute was devastating, I remember the sky turning black and thick stormclouds appearing. Lighting crackled and tore across the sky while the wind whipped and whirled uprooting palm trees and tossing anything that hadn't been tied down.

It was only because my mother found me that I am alive today. I remember her shouting and cradling me in her arms just as one of the Gyarados launched a hyper beam that missed its target. The bright beam of light was heading toward us, and its mass was unlike anything I had ever seen. I remember crying as my mother shushed me and insured that everything would be ok. Next, I remember the flash of light and then total darkness. When I awoke, I was surrounded by Corsolas; however, my mother was nowhere to be found. Most of the city was on fire. The thick smell of smoke filled the air while Officer Jenny, Fireman Alex, and Doc Jordan attempted to regain order. All the while, I screamed through tears for my mother but to no avail. My father later found me wandering aimlessly on the beachfront within hours of the attack.

The reconstruction of Pacifidlog Town was funded by my father who became very sullen after my mother's death, a few years later he decided that he couldn't live any longer. I remember standing in the hallway of our mansion, after coming home from school, only to find my father hanging from the balcony of our stairwell. After my father's suicide, the family lawyers told me per my father's will that our wealth was left all to me in a trust fund. The next day, I was on a plane to the Sevii Islands near Kanto to live with my grandmother.

Life with Granny Gryphon was not a bad one. Granny Gryphon was also extremely wealthy and owned the largest crystal company in all of Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn. She owned most of the smaller islands that contained underground mines and caverns that were filled to the brim with crystals. Every day she would leave on what she called her flights of fancy and tell me to find an adventure to go on. She believed life was a better teacher than school however due to the will she had to ensure that I attended the local school. So, I spent most of my free time on my own exploring the different islands of the Orange Islands.

On one of my adventures, I wandered down to the rocky edge of our ranch. There was a path that led to a beach that would be filled with seashells when the tide was low. That day, I found a group of Squirtles playing on the rocky ledges in the distance. I watched in fascination as turtle Pokémon shot their water guns at the jumping Magikarps and knocking them back into the ocean. The Squirtles had set up a stick which had some bait at the end of a string to draw the Magikarp from the sea. From the safety behind a large rock, I watched the game go on until a large Tentacruel attacked the Squirtles. They scrambled up the ledge, but one fell and got its shell stuck in between two rocks. I watched in horror as the Tentacruel began to whip the poor turtle again and again.

To this day I don't remember picking up the rock. I also don't remember throwing it at the large jellyfish monster. What I do remember is the sound of its red jewel located on his head cracking and the piercing stare it had as it turned to face me. The Tentacruel launched a series of poisonous globs toward me as I ran away zigging and zagging. One hit me in the arm however I also don't remember it hurting. I remember running toward another set of rocks while in the distance the Squirtle who was still stuck cry out for help. Behind me, the Tentacruel reached for me with its long legs and toss rocks away to clear a path. Quickly, I pulled poured all my snacks from my backpack and left them in a large pile. Without a second thought, I dashed toward the Squirtle who was still stuck. Up and up I climbed until I reached the top of the cliff where below me the Squirtle was wedged. Carefully I looked down at the crashing waves and the trapped turtle. Behind me, the jellyfish Pokémon seemed distracted by the food, so against all my better judgment I started to climb down. Slowly, I made my way down the slippery wet rock wall until my feet touched the rough edges of the ledge.

"Squirtle…." The Pokémon cried weakly.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"Squirtle Squirt!" it replied.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here," I said. "Somehow..."

I kneeled down at the blue turtle and pulled hard freeing him from his rocky prison. He wasn't able to stand, so I put him in my backpack and began to climb.

"TENTA!" a deep voice cried

I turned around to see the Tentacruel staring at me with glowing red eyes. I shook so hard I could barely stand. The jellyfish Pokémon roared and began to snake its large black tentacles toward me when suddenly streams of water blasted the Tentacruel in the face. It roared as I looked above me and saw the other Squirtles firing their Water Guns at the beast. I scrambled up the ledge as the Squirtles drove off the Tentacruel. The Squirtles cheered, but I didn't have much time to celebrate. The small Squirtle I had saved was very weak. I don't remember how I ended up in her basement in front of the Pokemon Healing Machine, but I do remember panicking as I didn't have a way to heal Squirtle without a Pokeball. Luckily, my Granny kept a few Pokeballs lying around, so I use a Luxury Ball I found in a drawer. I was able to heal the Squirtle, but when I tried to release it back into the wild, it refused to leave. That same Squirtle has been with me ever since.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author Notes**

 **In this episode, we meet our hero Dakota and his female companion Mahri. We also meet Granny Gryphon who reveals a big secret to Dakota on the day of his 10th birthday.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Dakota Gryphon woke from his restless sleep with a start. Sweat ran down his forehead, and his breath was quick and heavy. Outside his window, he heard the waves of the ocean crash against the shoreline and the cries of the Wingulls who flew overhead. With a heavy sigh, he looked across the room at the small bed in the corner of his bedroom. There, a small turtle Pokémon slept peacefully. It had an orange shell, light blue skin and a large head with a tail curled into a tight spiral. Dakota frowned at the Squirtle who had invaded his room for years now. Granny Gryphon insisted that it would be good for him to have a Pokémon around him to keep him safe, but Dakota disagreed with her. He supposed it was his fault, the Squirtle, which he had named Hydro (also at his Grandma's insistence), hadn't left his side since he saved it from an angry Tentacruel. Dakota rubbed his arm where a scar remained from the jellyfish's acid attack that day and sighed heavily. Despite his distrust of Pokémon, he hated bullies even more whether they were Pokémon or people. 'Maybe that is why I saved Hydro that day' he thought to himself.

With a loud yawn, Dakota shimmied his way from his bed and walked over to the window. Taking a deep breath, he pulled open the curtains to reveal a gorgeous oceanfront view. Behind him, Hydro grumbled at the sudden light and withdrew into his shell. Dakota pushed open his window and inhaled the ocean air. It reminded of his home, Pacifidlog Town in the Hoenn region. He ran his hand through his dark short black hair before wiping the sleep from his eyes. Today was his 10th birthday, and he decided to have the best day he could have. His green eyes darted back into the room, and he ran to his closet to get dressed.

"Might as well get up Hydro, we have a lot to do today!"

"Squirtle…squirt" the turtle Pokémon muttered.

Already the smell of eggs and bacon wafted through the house. An old woman with soft features whistled as she flipped the bacon over to cook. She wore an Ultra Ball print bandana that held her short white hair in place, a white shirt and tan knee-high pants all covered by an apron. She smiled brightly when she saw Dakota walk into the room with his Squirtle trailing behind still half asleep. He grandson had chosen to wear his favorite black and silver hoodie and dark denim shorts. Finally, he wore Hydro's Ultra ball on a necklace like Drake, champion of the Orange Islands.

"Well, hello birthday boy!"

"Good morning Granny! How are you this morning?"

"I am great; breakfast will be done in just a bit. Have a seat, I have something for you after we finish eating."

Dakota grinned and took a seat at the table eager to know what his Granny had gotten him for his birthday.

"What is it Granny?"

"First, we eat then I will give it to you."

"Fine, fine," he said.

Dakota ate faster than he had ever had and rushed to clean his plate in the sink before returning to the table. His Grandma smiled politely at him as she continues to eat at her own pace. Dakota fiddled with his necklace as he waited with heavy sighs.

"Now don't be rude, Dakota. I promise the wait is worth it" she said cryptically.

Dakota began to protest when a knock at the door distracted him.

"Now who could that be?"

"I'll go check Granny," Dakota said.

Dakota rushed to the front door and saw a short red haired girl standing there with a wrapped present. She was small and slender in frame with tank skin and blue eyes. She wore a flowing yellow dress with white Aloan flowers and a Pokeball logo on it and a black tank top.

"Mahri! What are you doing here?" Dakota asked.

"It's your birthday silly. I wouldn't be a very good friend if I missed it."

"But I thought you were supposed to oversee your brothers Gym Match" Dakota stammered.

"Ah, if you have seen Rudy battle once, you have seen him battle a thousand times, Dakota. Besides, your Granny said I should be here when you receive your gift from her"

"Really?"

"Mhmm. Oh here!" Mahri exclaimed shoving the small box in front of her toward Dakota. "Happy Birthday!"

Dakota took the red box and carefully opened it. It was heavy for its small size and wrapped in a silver ribbon. Pulling back the top, Dakota gasped at its contents.

"Is this what I think it is?" he asked.

"Yes," Mahri said blushing. "If you think that it's a Jaw Fossil."

"How did you get this?" Dakota asked overwhelmed by the gift. He carefully took it out of the box and examined the fossil.

"My brother Rudy helped me get it. I told him you wanted to be a scientist and he said that this would be a great fit for you. Do you like it?" she asked softly.

"I love it, thank you Mahri," Dakota said spread his arms to embrace her, but Mahri ducked under his hug and ran toward the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, he noted his Granny had changed her clothes to Pokemon Ride clothes and had two sets laid out for the youngsters.

"All right you two, saddle up!" she commanded

"Where are we going?" Dakota asked.

"You will find out soon enough," she said with a sly smile.

* * *

"Where are we going?" Dakota called out to his Granny who was riding her Pidgeot. He and Mahri were riding Charizard blindfolded.

"Stop asking so many questions and have some patience, Dakota! It will be worth it when we get there!" Granny called out.

Dakota groaned at the thought but decided it was better not to argue since he was hundreds of feet off the ground on the back of her Pokemon. After a while, the party landed on an island deep in the Orange Islands.

"Ok, kids. You can take off your blindfolds. We are here!" Granny announced.

"Where is here?" Dakota asked not recognizing the area.

"Don't be such a square Dakota. Now come on" Mahri said. "We are about to lose your Grandma."

The path inside led to an outcrop that overlooked a lake. A strange blue light emanated from the water and shined off the surface of the crystal formations that covered the walls. In front of the lake was a large basket filled to the brim with Poffins. Granny Gryphon motioned for Dakota and Mahri to come closer. She smiled brightly and turned toward the pond.

"What we are about to see, is something neither you can talk about to anyone. Promise?" she asked.

They both nodded.

"Good. The world of Pokemon has many wonders, and this is truly one of them."

As if on cue, a roar echoed through the cavern, and a pair of eyes shone through the water. With a great splash, a large crystal Onix burst through the water and on to the shore. It looked down at a large basket filled with Poffins and roared happily. It looked back and forth before shoving its head in the water for a few minutes. Shortly after, a baby crystal Onix emerged from the water and made its way over to the basket. Both Dakota and Mahri gasped.

"Happy Birthday, Dakota," Granny said.

"They exist?" Mahri whispered.

"Yes, I have spent most my life protecting the secret of their existence" Granny Gryphon explained.

"This is amazing Granny, but why are you showing me this?" he asked

"Well, today is your 10th birthday, and this is the birthday when most boys and girls start their Pokemon adventure. So, what better ways to motivate you then show you something amazing? The world of Pokémon is overflowing with secrets like this!" she explained.

"Granny…we talked about this" Dakota whined.

"Shhh...Take a look…they are getting ready to leave," Granny said.

The baby Onix grunted happily as it turned back to its mother who nodded and they both dove into the water and disappeared. Granny Gryphon tapped the youngsters on the shoulder and made for the exit. Once outside, Dakota noticed the sun was starting to set.

"I have one more gift for you Dakota."

"What's that Granny?" he asked.

She pulled off her backpack and pulled out an old shoebox that was tied with some twine. "This was your Mother's. I thought you should have it."

Dakota looked down at the box and back to his Granny. "What is it?"

"Open it and find out. I will need to meet with the Orange Crew tonight so you will have the house to yourself. Try not to make a mess while I am gone. I will be back in the morning. You two have fun." She said with a wink and without another word she hopped on the back of her Pidgeot and took to the sky.

"That was weird" Mahri noted.

"Yea…it was." Dakota replied looking down at the box. "What do you think it is?"

"I am not sure. Why don't you open it?" Mahri suggested.

With a deep breath, Dakota sat down in the sand and carefully untied the twine. With shaking hands, he pulled off the top and peered into the box. Inside there was a key with nothing else.

"It's a key. What do you think it goes to?" Mahri asked.

Dakota took a minute to think about why his Granny would leave him a key. Instantly, the answer came to him.

"There is a locked room on the third floor of Granny's mansion. I think it goes to that. My Granny would never tell me what was in that room. Even the maids were not allowed in the room as far as I know." Dakota explained.

"A key to a secret room?" Mahri said. "That's exciting."

"I suppose we should go and find out what is in that room."

"Okay," without another work, Mahri sprinted to her Charizard and jumped on its back. "Race you there!"

"Hey! No fair!"

"Go Cynder, Go!" she said.

Dakota watched Mahri laugh as Charizard took to the sky and darted toward the east. She always looked peaceful on the back of Charizard and often found excuses to come over and fly with it. He turned his attention back to the key before placing it in his backpack.

"Well, let's go Vulcan." Dakota said.

* * *

"I win!" Mahri declared with a practiced pose.

Panting Dakota Gryphon climbed the last three steps and stopped to catch his breath.

"Yea...today you did, but next time I won't go easy on you."

Mahri stuck her tongue out at her friend and walked over to Dakota. "So, which door is it?"

"It's that one." He said pointing to the door at the end of the hallway.

Together the two youngsters walked to the end of the hallway, stopping in front a of a large oak door. An embellished T was on the door. Dakota pulled off his bag to retrieve the key which also had the same decorated T on it.

"I guess this was my mother's room," Dakota said hollowly.

"Are you going to open it?" Mahri asked.

Dakota felt the ball around his neck shake and expand before bursting opening. In a bright flash, Hydro appeared.

"Squirtle?" he asked walking over to its trainer.

"I am ok Hydro." Dakota declared before pushing the key in and turning it. With a click, the doors lock released. "Ok, here goes nothing."

Dakota turned the knob walking into the dark room. Their footsteps echoed off the dark walls of the large room. Reaching over to the wall, Dakota felt for the light switch, flipping the switch. He closed his eyes to avoid the light from blinding him and heard Mahri gasp.

When Dakota opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he was looking at. Across the long room was a large portrait of his mother holding up a trophy surrounded by Pokemon. Accenting the walls were display cases and pillars that held trophies and medals in display cases.

"Your mother was a Pokemon trainer?" Mahri asked.

"No…she was an investor with my father. Or at least I thought she was." He said.

Hydro hopped up on Dakota's shoulder as he made his way to the display cases. In each one, the 8 badges of Kanto, Jhoto, and Hoenn were proudly displayed. Across from them on the other wall, three long slim cases holding Pokemon Contest badges were presented in a neat row. Picture frames lined the walls of the room, featuring his mother with various people and Pokemon. Finally, at the base of a large portrait was a small table where trophies with metal labels sat. The left one read: "Indigo Plateau Conference, 2nd Place, Tina Stone." The one in the middle read: "Silver Conference Finalist, 1st Place, Tina Stone." Finally, the last one read: "Ever Grande Conference, 3rd Place, Tina Stone."

"Wow...your mother was the real deal, Dakota," Mahri said in awe.

"I never knew..." he replied quietly. He noticed at the base of his mother's Jhoto trophy, lay her trainer badge, a belt meant to hold Pokeballs and a black leather-bound notebook. He picked up the card noting how young his mother looked in the photo.

"What does the notebook say?" Mahri asked walking next to Dakota.

As Dakota opened the notebook, a letter fell from its front pages and floated to the floor. Mahri knelt to pick it up and handed it to Dakota. He unfolded the letter and started to read it out loud.

 _Dear Older me._

 _Hey girl! It's me! If you are reading this letter, than a lot of time has passed and we are probably old and grey by now. I wrote you this letter to remind you that the choice you made was the right one. I am sure we grew up to be a great wife and mother. But don't be sad about the past. Luke offers us a great future and honestly he isn't too bad on the eyes. ^_-. I hope that we haven't changed much in our old age, and that our sense of wonder hasn't left us. When we started our Pokémon journey, we set out to be the best trainer there ever was. We set out to become the next Elite Four. For what it's worth, we did great. We were so close! Only one badge away. However, this new stage in our life is important and we have to think about our son. I hope as you read this letter, you are able to think back about the good times we had traveling the world and then think about all good times we have had since we hung up our Pokeballs. I hope that we traveled the world and lived a life of luxury. I also hope that we never stopped striving to be the best at whatever we did. I am sure we did. I just want to say I love you and keep up the great work!_

 _Love Tina Stone_

Dakota felt cold. Mahri looked concerned at her friend. She had never seen him look so lost. Mahri reached over to pick up the notebook.

"Wow..." she murmured.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It looks like a notebook filled with training techniques for every Kanto, Jhoto and Hoenn Pokemon..." she said.

Dakota took the notebook and realized that each of the pages were actually handwritten and had been added to the book manually. The notes were extensive, highlighting diet, natures and even tips on how to maximize each of their moves.

"Are you ok…?" she asked.

"I am just shocked. I didn't know she was a trainer. We didn't even have Pokemon around the house when I was growing up." he said.

"You didn't have Pokemon when you grew up?" she asked.

"No, I wasn't around Pokemon until I moved here," Dakota explained.

"Squirtle?" Hydro said.

Dakota folded the letter before returning it to the notebook. He felt chill bumps cover his skin and held his arms to keep them from shaking. All of his life, he had thought his mom was just an investor, but now he didn't know what to think.

"I am going to need some time to think about this. Why don't we catch up tomorrow?"

"Ok…" Mahri answered. "I guess…I will see you tomorrow."

"Squirtle!" Hydro hopped off his shoulder and gave Mahri a hug. Waving to her as she left the room, closing the door behind her. Cynder would fly her safely home. Hydro walked over to Dakota, placing his hand on his leg. "Squirtle. Squirt?"

"I am ok, I just have a lot to think about. This changes everything, and I have to figure out what I am going to do now."


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Notes**

 **Welcome back to the story. I hope you are enjoying it so far. In this episode, I introduce our villainous team for this story arc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The next day, Dakota woke without a startle. The night before had been spent reading his mother's notebook by moonlight. He had only made his way to Rattata before his eyes got heavy and decided to fly home. Hydro snored softly in his bed, kicking his legs a few times before returning to a still sleep. Dakota looked around his room. The walls were covered news articles about the latest scientific discoveries made in the last year. He had lined his bookshelves with large books about space, fossils, and computers. On his desk, a laptop flashed with screensavers of landmarks from all over the world. A buzzing from his Pokegear drew his attention as he walked over and answered the call. It was Mahri calling to check up on him. After a short exchanged, he insisted he was fine and appreciate the gift she had given him.

"So…Dakota…" she started. "Later today, I…umm…"

He waited for her to finish, but he had a feeling he knew what she was going to say.

"Umm…I…am leaving for Kanto to become a Pokémon trainer."

"You're going to do what?" he exclaimed. "Mahri?"

Silence returned his question.

"Mahri, are you still there?"

"…yea?" she said.

"When do you leave?" Dakota asked.

"I will be flying from Trovita Island around 8 pm. I was wondering…if you would…"

Her statement was interrupted by a massive explosion coming from the front of the house. Dakota dropped his Pokegear, grabbed a shirt and ran out of room to the main hall.

"Hydro! Come on!" he called behind him.

Hydro who had been woken by the explosion rolled out of his bed and kept pace with Dakota as the two dashed through the front door of the house. Outside, three strange people were shouting at his Granny. Each of the grunts dressed in brown multi-cam cargo pants, black combat boots with black leather vests accented with spikes and green t-shirts. On their heads were do-rags made to mimic a Tyrantrum head, teeth and all. The leader was a man dressed differently sporting a tan collared short sleeve and golden chevrons on his shoulders. On his head, he wore sunglasses and a campaign hat instead of a rag. In front of the two grunts were the Pokemon Kabuto, and an Omanyte. Dakota was surprised to see these Pokemon as they were Fossil Pokemon and extinct.

"Alright civilian, we are Team Fossil, and we demand you to hand over the Crystal Nugget."

"I am afraid you have the wrong house, mister…" Granny said

"That's Sergeant Spike to you, civilian. We know you have the Nugget here now hand it over!" he yelled.

"I am going to ask you nicely to leave and then I am going to help you leave, Sergeant." Granny threated as she tossed two Ultra Balls in front of here. In a bright flash, an Alakazam and a Pidgeot appeared ready for battle.

"All right maggots! Do your thing!" the Sergeant demand.

In a flash, the two grunts shouted out commands for their Pokémon to attack.

"Rock Throw, Omanyte!"

"Aqua Jet, Kabuto!"

In a flash, Omanyte rose its short blue tentacles up, and rocks rose from the sand. With a flick, the rocks flew across the sand providing cover for the Kabuto that was charging straight at Alakazam. Kabuto had covered itself with a watery cloak and was streaming forward at an impressive speed.

"Blusterwing use Hurricane! Presto use Psychic" Granny called out.

Pidgeot twisted in the air and slammed its wings together in a rapid sequence creating a blast of air that shook and knocked Kabuto off of its path and back to its trainer's feet. The rocks were more resilient but froze in midair surrounded by a purple aura. With a flick of his head, Alakazam sent the rocks barreling back at the Omanyte and Kabuto. Both Pokémon, staggered to their feet but slowly.

"Do yourself a favor and go back to wherever you came from…" Granny Gryphon said coldly.

"Granny!" Dakota called out.

"Stay back, Dakota!" Granny commanded.

"Go Aerodactyl! Use Rock Slide then Sky Drop on that Squirtle!" the burly sergeant barked.

With unexpected speed, the prehistoric Pokémon flapped its wings, and a flurry of rocks rushed from the ground. Each one was twice the speed and the size of Omanytes. Despite each of Granny's Pokémon's best efforts, the stones hit home. Granny gasped calling out motivation to her Pokémon. The grey pterodactyl looking Pokémon dove forward, diving at Hydro who had no time to dodge the attack. Once in its claws, the Aerodactyl dashed into the sky before slamming Hydro back down into the ground.

"Hydro!" Dakota screamed.

Granny Gryphon called out attacks to her two Pokémon, but they were dodging attacks from the Omanyte and Kabuto. The muscly sergeant smirked and called out his next command.

"Aerodactyl, use Thunder Fang on that Squirtle!"

Hydro screamed in pain as the Aerodactyl slammed his fangs down on the Pokémon. Electricity sparked and snapped covering Hydro's body.

"Granny! What do I do?" Dakota called out.

"Call out an attack!" she yelled turning back to her Pokemon who were in the midst of a fierce battle now.

"Umm….Hydro use..." Dakota stammered. "Use Withdraw!"

Hydro winced at the immense pain he was feeling but managed to pull his arms, head, and legs into his shell. A green aura surrounded the turtle as his defense rose.

"Alright, Aerodactyl use another Thunder Fang!"

Hydro screamed again popping out of his shell. The Aerodactyl bit down hard, sending another wave of electricity through the tiny turtle.

"Now, Granny, Give me the Nugget or the Squirtle gets neutralized." He said.

"Fine…" Granny said. "Just stop hurting Hydro."

Dakota watched frozen in fear as his Granny called back her Pidgeot and commanded her Alakazam to retrieve the Nugget. With a hesitant nod, the Pokémon disappeared and reappeared holding a glowing cubed crystal. She nodded to the Pokémon who sent the cube floating through the air and into the open hand of Sergeant Spike. Smirking, the man pulled another small box out and inserted the cube into the center of the black box with a red and a blue pillar on either side. The box began to glow drawing a hooting laugh from Sergeant Spike.

"Let 'em go, Aerodactyl," Spike commanded.

Aerodactyl twisted his head and sent Hydro flying in the air. Without grace, Hydro landed at Dakota's feet.

"Base, this is Spike. Mission complete. The Mystery Box is activated. Returning to base." He said into his wrist. "It's been fun. Remember every war has its causalities. Go Claydol."

With a flash, a large floating black vase looking Pokemon appeared. It floated in a wobbly fashion.

"Teleport, Claydol"

And as quickly as they came, the members of Team Fossil disappeared leaving ruin in their path.

After the dust had settled, Dakota looked around in disbelief. Much of their front yard was now in shambles from the skirmish. The green grass was missing in some places while most of the siding was hanging freely. Roof shingles were missing, and the large picture windows were cracked or shattered. Dakota scooped up his Pokémon and followed his Granny to the basement where her Pokémon Center was located.

"Granny, who were those maniacs?" he asked.

"I am not sure, but I am very worried about their intentions." She said.

"What were they even after?"

"They were after the Crystal Nugget. It is one of two rare crystals I created that are able to power an extraordinary machine called The Mystery Box." She explained. "You see, Professor Oak found the first Mystery Box from schematics found at an archeological site. The box was rumored to be a tool for finding an ancient Pokémon called Meltan. He commissioned the creation of two of these boxes. One in secret and the other he sent to Professor Willow. We found out that we had no way to power the box, so I began research on the issue. I found the Crystal Nugget was able to power the box and was about to send my research to Professor Oak.

"Wait…what does all of this mean?" Dakota asked while waiting for the healing machine to heal his friend.

"It means you shouldn't trouble yourself with it." She said softly. "It just makes today even more exciting then I planned. However, I will need a favor from you now."

"What is it Granny?"

"I will need you to deliver a package to Professor Oak for me. It is very important. If this Team Fossil is a real threat, then it is of the utmost importance that you deliver this him."

"Ok…how will I get to Kanto?" he asked before walking over and picking up his Pokeball.

"I will have Mark fly you to Trovita Island and make arrangements to fly you to the Indigo Plateau Airport," she said walking over and collecting her own Pokeballs.

"Trovita…oh no…" he said

"What is it dear?" she asked.

"Mahri called before all of the commotion, and I hung up on her!" he said.

"Well, call her back and tell her trip won't be so lonely now," Granny said with a sly smile.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author Notes**

 **Dakota begins his Pokémon journey, registers for the League and meets his rival.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Mahri fumbled nervously with her ticket in her hand as she waited at the boarding gate. Dakota had told her she would meet him there and that he would be traveling with her to at least Professor Oak's lab. She brushed her bright red hair out of her face before glancing at her watch again. It was already 7:30 and she was beginning to worry he wouldn't show. A woman stepped behind the podium in front of the air bridge and began to announce the boarding order for the plane. Mahri turned around to scan the crowd to find Dakota running with a bright red face of exhaustion.

"You made it!" she exclaimed.

"Barely…" he said trying to catch his breath "but I am here, and that's what counts."

Their flight quickly boarded, and within thirty minutes, the two youngsters were up in the sky above the Sevii Islands. Dakota looked out the window at the light speckled island. Trovita Island had grown ever since the matches for the Orange Island badges had become televised. He wondered if his mother had ever battled on TV before. The reality that his mother was a trainer was still very raw and confusing. All of his life was beginning to feel more like a lie.

"Dakota?" Mahri asked.

"Huh?"

"I asked what happened when I called you." She said.

"Oh yea, we were attacked by these military looking freaks who called themselves Team Fossil. They stole something called a Crystal Nugget to power some machine; I assume they stole as well." He replied.

"What do you think they want to do with those things?" she asked.

"I am not really sure. Granny said that the machine would allow them to hunt down a mythical Pokémon called Meltan." He explained.

"I have never heard of a Meltan." She mused.

"Me either, I looked it up, and there wasn't any information about the Pokémon online." He said.

"It is very exciting when you think about it. I am starting my Pokémon adventure soon, and there are new Pokemon still being discovered." She whispered.

Dakota smiled at his friend. She had always had a sense of wonder for as long as he had known her. Being the little sister of one of the Gym Leaders in the Orange Islands had allowed her to grow very fond of Pokémon and always want to become a Pokémon trainer, like her brother Rudy. He grinned at the thought of the shy girl being a Gym Leader.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing"

"I am going to try to nap before we get there ok?" he said pulling his blindfold on and resting back in his seat. "Wake me up when we get there."

"OK"

After arriving at the Indigo Plateau Airport, Dakota and Mahri disembarked from the plane and retrieved their belongings from the baggage claim. Both had large backpacks filled with gear for camping, stock full with rations, extra boots, raingear, and first aid. Dakota led Mahri to the Champion's hotel where the two stayed the night in separate beds. The next morning, they both went to the League Registration building. The building was simple in design with glass doors and an archway that proclaimed "Here begins the journey of legends." Once inside, Dakota and Mahri walked over to the desk where a lady with long blue hair smiled warmly at them.

"How can I help you?" she asked.

"I am here to register for the Kanto Pokémon League," Mahri said proudly.

"Ah, ok. Congratulations. Is your friend registering too?" the lady asked.

Mahri turned to Dakota who stared back at her wide-eyed. He hadn't decided if he was going to become a Pokémon trainer. He was only here to drop off the research and strange box to Professor Oak. He took a deep breath turning he head to avoid Mahri's gazing eyes.

"Sure…why not?" he murmured.

"That's the spirit. You can always decide what you are going to do later but let's make this trip worth it!" the lady chirped typing into her computer.

"And do either of you have a Pokémon?" the lady asked.

"I don't," Mahri said. "but Dakota does"

"I told you he isn't my Pokémon, he just wouldn't leave me alone" Dakota retorted.

"One with a Pokemon and the other without. Ok, and what are your names?" the lady continued.

Both Mahri and Dakota told the lady their names, and with a few more questions and keystrokes, both were registered. The lady handed the pair cards with their photo and a Pokedex.

"Welcome the Indigo Leauge, Dakota of Pacifidlog Town and Mahri of Trovita Island. This is your Trainer Card. You will use it if you decide to compete in other Pokémon Leagues around the world. It has a barcode which contains all of your information. Your Pokedex is registered to you and you alone. It has valuable information on all of the Pokémon you may encounter. To compete in the Indigo Plateau Conference this year, you will have to collect at least 8 Kanto Gym Badges, pass the Pokémon League Admissions Exam or graduate from Pokémon Tech."

"There are more than 8 Gyms in Kanto?" Mahri asked.

"Yes, Dark City, Laramie City, Sunnytown and Mount Moon all have official Pokémon Gyms now. So there are 12 in all."

"Wow! I didn't know there were so many Gyms in Kanto!" Mahri exclaimed.

"Yes, the Indigo League wanted to make it possible for more trainers to join Indigo Plateau Conference. I hope you two enjoy your time in Kanto."

"Thank you," both trainers said in unison.

"Make sure to catch the bus to Professor Oak's Laboratory to pick up your starter Pokémon, Miss Mahri."

With great excitement, the two young travelers boarded a bus and headed for Professors Oaks laboratory. The vehicle screeched to a halt, lurching forward before coming to rest. Dakota and Mahri grinned at each other and raced off the bus. After grabbing their packs, they both made a beeline toward the Professors Laboratory. The building was not hard to miss. It was a large three-story building with a red roof, yellow paneling and a giant windmill that acted at a power plant for the lab. A large fence expanded from the house and marked the edges of the many acres of land where Pokémon roamed free for his research. Together, Dakota and Mahri walked up the large staircase that led his front gate.

"How can I help you?" A voice said from the intercom.

"Hello, I am here to see Professor Oak" Dakota said.

"And I am here to pick up my first Pokémon from Professor Oak" Mahri said.

"I am too…" a voice said behind them.

A boy with spiky brown hair and green eyes grinned at them. He wore a black turtleneck with its arms rolled up and green jogger pants. He stood about the same height as Dakota and looked to be about the same age. Around his neck hung the same charm a Meowth had on its head.

"Where did you come from?" Dakota asked.

"I was on the bus with y'all. My name is Trace." He said holding out his hand.

Dakota took the boys hand and felt immense pressure from his squeeze.

"Like Ash Ketchum before me, I am going to become the best trainer in the world. Pokémon will make me rich."

"Alright people, hurry up. Professor Oak doesn't have all day!" the intercom squawked.

A loud buzzing sound filled the air, and the large gate began to open.

"Come on, let's go!" Mahri squealed rushing forward with a burst of energy.

"Yea, let's go," Trace said with a wink letting Dakota's hand go.

The three trainers passed the gate and began to walk to the laboratory front door.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author Notes**

 **Mahri and Dakota's rival receives her first Pokémon. Professor Oak asks Dakota to help with an important task. Dakota and Trace battle for the first time.**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

"Professor Oak will be down in a minute. I will let him know you have arrived." A man in a lab coat said leaving the trio and disappearing up a large metal staircase.

Dakota looked around the room. He had seen pictures of the lab on the Internet but never imagined that he would be standing in one day. His eyes darted from the many holographic screens that were floating in the air projecting from circles in the scattered about the lab. A giant computer with a 60-inch screen had a blue roller chair in front of it. Next to it the Pokeball transporter with its rounded red dome and hairdressing like apparatus with six slots. A desk is papers scattered all over them sat next to a red couch.  
Meanwhile, the other side of the room was home to several exam tables and lights that hung on adjustable arms. Further back, behind the couch was a large living area complete with a kitchen, TV, another sofa and the most massive bookshelf Dakota had ever seen. The far wall also had the biggest window he had ever seen that overlooked that many acres of lands he owned.

"Children! Come up here!" a voice called from upstairs. Dakota instantly recognized the voice.

Dakota, Mahri and Trace all walked upstairs and saw Professor Gary Oak standing in front of a circular table with five poke balls in the shape of a star.

"So you are the new Trainers today. Well, let's hurry up and pick your Pokémon. I have important business to attend too." Professor Oak said waving his arm at the tables and computer screens behind him. On the table, a three Greninja sat with wires hooked up to them. "I am trying to discover what exactly causes the Bond phenomenon of evolution."

"Now, Gary that is no way to treat new trainers" an older voice chimed in from the other room.

The trio turned toward the sound of the voice and saw an older man with gray hair and a cane stagger into the room. This was Professor Samuel Oak. The legendary Professor Dakota had spent years learning about in school.

"Hello, there! Glad to meet you. I am Professor Samuel Oak, and this is my grandson Professor Gary Oak. Welcome to Pallet Town. I believe you are Mahri of Trovita Island and Trace of Commerce City." He said. "and what is your name?"

"I am Dakota Gryphon from the Pacifidlog Town. My Grandma sent me here to meet you." Dakota explained.

"Ah, yes! Her research!" He exclaimed.

"Gramps!" Gary Oak huffed, angling his head toward the two other trainers.

"Ah yes! Of course! We can handle that later. There are five Pokémon on this table. Let's meet them shall we?"

Gary walked over to the table and called each Pokemon out one by one.

"This is Bulbasaur, Squirtle, and Charmander," He said. "Each one would be a great partner."

Dakota felt his Pokeball shake as Hydro burst from it, running over to meet the other Squirtle. It took a moment, but Dakota was able to corral Squirtle back on his shoulder so Mahri and Trace could make their choice.

Mahri walked the line before kneeling at the small Charmander who stared back at her with dark eyes. "I think I will choose this one Professor."

"Think carefully, Charmander can be very difficult to raise." Samuel Oak noted.

"No, I have done a lot of thinking about this, and I know this is the right one for me," Mahri said confidently.

"Very well then. Do you want to give it a nickname?" Oak asked.

"Hmm…I think I will miss him Firestorm. Do you like that name?" she asked.

The Charmander agreed with enthusiasm as it hugged it, new trainer.

"And what who will you choose?" Professor Gary Oak asked.

"I will choose Bulbasaur." Trace said walking over and picking up the small bulb Pokemon. "He is my favorite color, green."

"Ah, why is green your favorite color?" asked Mahri.

"It's the color of money and with that in mind. How do you feel about the name Moneymaker, Bulbasaur?"

Dakota noticed that both of the Professors exchanged worried looks at the comment made by Trace.

"Well, now that is in order. Here are five Pokeballs to start you off." said the researcher who was standing nearby who handed both Mahri and Trace the red and white balls. "I hope you two will have fun on your Pokemon journey."

"Oh Professor, my Grandma wanted me to give you these papers and this box," Dakota said pulling out a folder and small box.

"Yes, well I will go ahead and take a look at these right away. She called me this morning and explained what had happened on her island." The older Oak said taking the package.

"You know what?" Trace said.

Everyone turned to the young boy whose eyes glowed fiercely.

"I can't think of a better way of starting my journey as a trainer then challenging you to a Pokémon match," he said pointing to Dakota.

"Umm…I…dodon't.." Dakota stammered as Hydro tapped him on the head. Hydro nodded and jumped down pounding his chest. "You want to battle?"

"Squirtle!" it declared.

"Then it's settled." Trace said placing his Bulbasaur on the floor.

"Wait a minute child. Take it outside. We have work to do. Aide, take these children out to the battle yard."

"Yes, sir. Squirtle would you like to come too?" the aide asked the Pokemon that didn't get picked.

It nodded happily and leaped into the man's arms.

"Alright children follow me." the aide said.

* * *

Once outside the two trainers, Dakota and Trace stood at opposite ends of the battlefield. Its boundaries were marked with white lines with a circle in the middle with a line dividing its two halves. Mahri and the aide stood off on the sidelines.

"This will be an official Pokémon match between Dakota of Pacifidlog Town and Trace of Commerce City. Each trainer will use one Pokémon each. Begin!"

"Hydro use Withdraw!" Dakota yelled.

"Moneymaker use Tackle!" Trace yelled.

The little blue turtle Pokemon pulled its body into its shell causing a green aura to surround it temporarily as its stats rose. The little blue speckled frog with a flower bulb on its back and across the field and slammed its body into Hydro. Despite the powerful charge, Dakota noted that Hydro only moved a few feet.

"Great job Hydro. Use Withdraw once again!" he called.

"Moneymaker doesn't back down use Tackle again" Trace called out.

Again, the Bulbasaur charged at the Squirtle slamming its body hard into its now rock hard shell. This time the shell barely moved as Bulbasaur ran back to the feet of its trainer unsure of how to handle the situation.

"Hey, Dakota!" Trace said. "Let's bring up stakes. "How about if I win, you give those Ultra Balls you have in your backpack."

"Why would I make a bet like that? Hydro use Withdraw again!"

"What's wrong are you scared?" Trace taunted. "A real man would make that bet if he believed in his Pokémon!"

Hydro slid out of his shell and looked at his trainer with big eyes. Dakota could feel the expectation from his Pokémon growing. He looked back at the tiny turtle and felt as if it was asking him if he believed in him.

"Fine, Trace. You're on! Hydro use Water Gun!" Dakota called out.

Hydro took a deep breath, turned around and let loose a steady stream of water from its mouth. Trace's Bulbasaur dodged it at the beckoning of its trainer and rolled to the side.

"We go him on the ropes! Keep it up!" Dakota yelled excited by the prospect of showing up Trace.

Hydro fired another Water Gun attack that hit home but seemed to do little damage to the grass type Pokemon.

"Heh, Moneymaker, use your vines to attack that Squirtle" Trace commanded.

The Bulbasaur looked confused, but soon its sloppy swings and short-range grew as the battle continued. After a short while, the vines became like small green fists that pummeled Hydro again and again. Dakota frantically called out for Hydro to perform more Withdraws, but it seemed to have little effect on the damage it was taking.

"Hydro…dodge it!" Dakota cried.

Hydro dove to the side exhausted by the barrage. He breathed heavily looking back at Dakota. Dakota frowned at the change in pace. He knew if he could land one more Tackle on Bulbasaur he could beat the weaken Pokemon. However, every angle seemed to be covered by the little plant.

"Enough playing, you shouldn't make bets you can't cash in." Trace said coldly.

Dakota took a deep breath. Somehow he felt his Pokémon's pain and effort. He thought back to his mother's notebook. Inside it said that there were many ways to win a battle which didn't always involve brute force. A blue aura started to surround Hydro as his Torrent ability kicked into overdrive. The aura gave Dakota an idea.

"Hydro, use Bubble while moving. Make sure the bubbles are about your size and don't pop. Now cover the whole field!"

Nodding the turtle started to run while letting loose hundreds of bubbles that were large and reflective. In an instant, the battlefield was with large Squirtle sized bubbles that each reflected his image. Dakota smiled at the success of the attack. Trace's Bulbasaur ran forward but was confused by so many after images.

"Just use Vine Whip to pop them, Moneymaker!" Trace yelled.

Despite the grass Pokemon's best effort, hitting two bubbles at a time was futile.

"Hydro use Water Gun!" Dakota called out.

With a deep breath, Hydro let forth a powerful blast of water that hit Bulbasaur in the rear and knocked the Pokemon out of the area.

"Moneymaker is unable to battle; Hydro is the winner!"

"We did it!" Dakota cheered as his Squirtle took a huge leap and jumped into his proud trainer's arm.

This was the beginning of everything. Dakota could feel it.


	6. Chapter 5

**Author Notes**

 **Mahri and Dakota's rival receives her first Pokémon. Dakota and Trace battle for the first time and embarks on his Pokemon journey.**

 **Chapter 5**

"Luck is better than skill, I suppose!" Trace said shrugging his shoulders. He walked over to his Bulbasaur and rubbed its head. "You did good Moneymaker, but we aren't going to make money if you keep losing. So lets get stronger, ok?"

Traces Bulbasaur looked up weakly and nodded before resting his head on the ground again. Trace called his Bulbasaur back into his Pokeball.

"Great battle, you two!" the aide exclaimed.

Dakota smiled as Hydro ran over to leap into his arms. The blue turtle hugged his trainer tightly but looked pretty worn out from the fight. Dakota patted him on the head before turning to the aide. After a short conversation with him, the group headed back inside to the lab to the Pokémon healing machine. Trace walked over retrieving his Pokémon from the machine with a heavy sigh.

"I will beat you next time, you better believe it. Well, I am off the make some money, I'll see you peasants later." He declared before turning his back to Dakota, Mahri and the aide before briskly walking out the door without another word.

"He is pleasant" Mahri muttered.

Dakota laughed at this before retrieving his own from the machine.

"So what are you going do now Mahri?" he asked.

"I suppose I should get started and head toward Pewter City. I heard there was a Pokémon Gym there." she said. "What about you?"

Just as Dakota was about to answer her, he heard his name being called from upstairs. It was old Oak calling for him again and again. Dakota nodded to Mahi as she followed him up the stairs to see what the commotion was about.

"This is very amazing! Don't you think Gary?" he asked staring down at a book.

"Yea, real amazing" Gary replied uninterested in his grandfathers' antics. "Now…Ashy-boy, how did you get your Greninja to change form…" he muttered to himself. Dakota walked over to the Professor with Mahri following closely behind.

What is it Professor?" he asked.

"This research your grandmother has sent me, is extraordinary. It says here that she believes by using the Crystal Nugget with the Mystery Box, we may have discovered a new source of renewable energy. Based on her finding, it appears that the crystal creates more output then nuclear, solar, wind or Pokemon powered powerplants."

"That is amazing Professor, do you think that is why those thugs stole it?" Dakota asked.

"I can't be sure but there has been reports of fossils being heisted from all of the regions. Early reports suggest that Team Fossil is to blame but the authorities have had little to no luck apprehending any of the members." He explained. "Anyway, its nothing you should worry about. Adult things."

"Oh…" Dakota replied quietly.

"Anyway, where was I? Ah yes, this discovery your grandmother has made could change the world as we know it. Be sure to give her my regards when you return to Trovita Island."

"Are you going back?" Mahri asked.

"Umm…well…" Dakota stammered unsure of how to answer.

"I was hoping that you would come with me until Pewter and maybe we could visit the science center before you go back. Maybe see my first Gym battle? Please Dakota!" she asked grabbing his hands while staring deep into his eyes.

"Sure, Mahri I can come with you. I am sure my grandma won't mind." Dakota answered flushing.

"Speaking of your grandma, she sent a video letter for you. I just remembered!" old Oak exclaimed rolling over to the console to punch a few buttons. "There we go"

The large tv screen flickered from black to grandma Gryphon wearing ride gear.

" _Dakota, I will be going away for a while, have a lot of investigating to do on my own. Now, like I told you a hundred times when you were a child, go find an adventure. I am going to need you to go find an adventure. Travel with Mahri. Help her where you can until you decide what you want to do. There is no wrong choice, you mother wanted you to become whatever you wanted. No matter what you choose to do, I will support you. So, if you want to be a trainer, be the best trainer you can be, if you want to be a scientist, be the best scientist. No matter what, strive to be the best. It is what your parents would have wanted you to do. I have had the staff deliver supplies for you and Mahri at Viridian City. They will be waiting for you at the Pokémon Center. I love you Dakota have fun."_

With a wave, the screen returned to its black state.

"Well, I think that about sums it up, wouldn't you say?" Gary Oak said. "Now, can you scram so I can finish my research?"

Dakota and Mahri walked to the edge of Pallet Town stopping to look at the winding dirt road that led to Route 1 and beyond. The warm summer breeze blew while Pidgey's flew in the distance in formation. Tall grass speckled the road ahead where Dakota notices rustling of unseen Pokémon. His heart pounded. He had never imagined that he would be in Kanto on a Pokemon journey with Mahri no less. He glanced over to his companion who smiled with excitement at the prospect of the journey.

"Well, lets get going. We have lots of Pokémon to meet and battles to have. None of which will happen if we stand here all day!" she said excitingly.

With her declaration, their journey began.


End file.
